Remedy to Sickness
by Lerysakon
Summary: Ittoki Otoya is having a problem: he was sick. What could be the best cure for this bothersome thing? Perhaps, a certain roommate of his could help. But how, if Otoya keeps on insisting that he wasn't sick? TokiyaXOtoya


**A/N: Hi there! This is the first time I'm going to try writing something yaoi. Errr... yeah... so much for never supporting anything Yaoi. **

**I've been stuck in UtaPuri for a while now and I've been spazzing over my fave pairs. But then, since Tokiya is my favourite character, my favourite pair would be Tokiya X Otoya. XD**

**Anyway, I hope you like it.**

**Summary: Ittoki Otoya is having a problem: he was sick. What could be the best cure for this bothersome thing? Perhaps, a certain roommate of his could help. But how, if Otoya keeps on insisting that he wasn't sick? TokiyaXOtoya**

**Pairing: Ittoki Otoya X Ichinose Tokiya**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Uta no Prince-sama**

* * *

><p>Ittoki Otoya groaned for the umpteenth time as his headache bothered him yet again. After he made small talk with Natsuki, Masato, Haruka, and Tomochika, he had instantly bolted out of the room. Apparently, moving that fast wasn't such a good idea.<p>

He had spent the whole day before, practicing. Otoya hadn't planned to work himself to death but after seeing Tokiya's perfect singing again, he once more felt intimidated by the talent of the man. When he was alone, Otoya had decided to rehearse over and over again to the point of exhaustion. Thus, his current condition occurred.

Otoya had realized that he was unwell the moment he woke up that morning. But he brushed it off, hoping that it'll be gone later on; no such luck. Now, he was experiencing the repercussions for his actions.

His strides became faster when he caught sight of the room he and Tokiya shared. The redhead hurried inside and immediately closed the door. He glanced around to find his roommate. He wasn't there yet. Otoya sighed in relief.

He had already taken some medication earlier, but it didn't seem to work on him (not that he was patient enough to wait for it to take effect and he couldn't really recall what the school nurse instructed him to do). Nonetheless, he needed to get rid of this bothersome illness as soon as possible.

ooo~oOo~ooo

Otoya looked at the porcelain bath tub filled with water. Not really liking this idea, his face paled slightly (if that was still possible due to his condition). He then took a deep breath and wore a determined expression on his face.

If he wanted to get rid of his fever, he had to go through this.

And with that, Otoya quickly entered the bath. However, the moment his skin came in contact with the – apparently ice-cold – water, he let out a loud yelp. He jumped out of the bath, only slipping on the tiles a bit, and pouted at that evil thing inside the tub.

Otoya's staring contest with said inanimate object was broken when he sneezed.

Great, he caught a cold as well.

ooo~oOo~ooo

The redhead gulped down the remaining contents of his fourth bottle of water. He sighed in relief. This remedy seems to be working as he was feeling slightly better. He'd be much happier though if not for his bladder acting up again and again. Much like what's happening now.

After doing his business, Otoya flopped down on the bed and ran his hands through his hair. Maybe he could add something else to taking liquid. After all, according to what he heard from someone before, drinking water would replace the fluid loss in his body and make him feel better. So... what if he drank liquid that had something in it to speed up the process of getting rid of his illness?

His gaze roamed the room and caught sight of a picture of fruits on the calendar that was lying on the floor. Then, just like that, an idea occurred to him. Didn't they say that Vitamin C helped in fighting sickness? And, wasn't orange rich in vitamin C?

So, if he drank liquid with orange then, surely, he would get better more quickly. Grinning at his ingenuity, Otoya instantly set out to get himself some orange juice.

Minutes later, he was already gulping down five boxes of orange juice. Otoya gripped his stomach and grimaced. He wanted to drink more, but his tummy was already complaining. He glanced at the five remaining juice boxes uncertainly and was about to reach for another one when his stomach suddenly lurched.

He immediately rushed to the bathroom and threw up everything he drank.

ooo~oOo~ooo

Otoya looked at the concoction in front of him. It was warm water mixed with ginger powder and honey.

He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. _'Maybe if I add more ginger powder.'_ Thus, he proceeded to do just that.

'_But, maybe a little more honey.' _He pondered. _'Oh, and isn't cinnamon good too?'_ He got up and rushed to find some cinnamon. _'And warm milk!'_

With those thoughts, the redhead ensued to search for different ingredients that he considered helpful. The items grew in number as idea after idea popped into his mind. Maybe, if he mixed all these items together then the ailment would surely leave.

After combining all of that and despite the strange smell that emanated from the cup, Otoya cheerfully downed the brew.

At first, he beamed widely. Then, little by little, he paled. His smile started to melt into a grimace and his hand made its way onto his stomach.

'_I guess that wasn't such a good idea.'_

Minutes later, Otoya huddled under the covers of his bed. After several failed attempts of ridding himself of the annoying illness, he decided to just settle down and bear it.

ooo~oOo~ooo

The moment Ichinose Tokiya entered the room, one thing he didn't expect was to be greeted by the sound of coughs and sneezes. He curiously looked around and his gaze settled on the blanket covered form of his roommate.

He placed his belongings on his bed before stepping over the clutter on Otoya's part of the room. Tokiya felt Otoya jump slightly when he placed his hand on the redhead's forehead.

"You have a fever." Tokiya stated.

Otoya instantly sat up, causing the other to pull back his hand. "No! I'm perfectly fine!" However, his sudden actions made the room rotate in his vision. Tokiya immediately caught his roommate before he had an unpleasant meeting with the messy floor.

The older man sighed. "It appears to me that you're not." He said, noting how warm Otoya was. "Have you taken any medicine?"

Otoya nodded weakly, not having the energy to do anything else.

"Then sleep." Tokiya said firmly while gently pushing Otoya back on the bed.

Too tired to oppose, Otoya followed Tokiya's order and laid back down. Tokiya went to his cabinet to take out an extra blanket and went back to the redhead's side. He then proceeded to place it on top of the sheet that was already wrapped around Otoya like a cocoon. "Here." He simply uttered before going back to his side of the room.

As Tokiya moved to turn the lights off, he paused when Otoya spoke.

"Ne, Tokiya... thank you." The sick teen's voice was soft and quite raspy. It was the opposite of his usually loud and cheerful tone.

Tokiya let out a soft sigh. "Go to sleep, Ittoki." With that, he switched the lights off and did his nightly routine in the dark as silently as possible. While he got into bed, Tokiya glanced at his roommate. Otoya would let out a soft sniff once in a while, but he was definitely asleep. Tokiya watched the redhead for a few more seconds before he himself went to bed.

ooo~oOo~ooo

The light streaming through the curtains of the dark room stirred a certain Ichinose Tokiya to consciousness. He slowly sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes and then got up to accomplish his morning practice.

Minutes later, after taking a shower, a fully clothed Tokiya stepped out of the bathroom to find Otoya clumsily rummaging through the clutter on the floor.

"What are you doing?" The older teen asked in his usual stoic tone.

Otoya looked up and grinned. Though, Tokiya noted that his smile was weak and didn't have the usual cheerfulness in it. "Good morning, Tokiya! I'm looking for my school tie!"

"What for?"

"For class, of course!" Otoya answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world (which it probably was).

Tokiya stared at him for a few moments before striding over to the redhead's side. He promptly knelt down and placed his hand on Otoya's forehead. A slight frown marred the singer's features. "You're still sick."

"No! I'm fine!" Otoya insisted.

If Tokiya heard his objection he didn't show it. He simply grabbed the younger teen by the arm and hauled him back onto the bed. Otoya tried to struggle out of his roommate's grasp but he just couldn't manage, proving that he was still far from well.

"But Tokiya~!" Otoya whined; elongating the last letter of the other's name. Tokiya ignored him yet again as he went to his side of the room and searched through the drawer beside his bed. He took out a few capsules, grabbed a bottle of water, and went back to the other side of the room. Otoya, despite his whining, surprisingly remained where he was.

"Drink this then rest. I'll inform your teacher of your condition."

"But Tokiya~!" He whined yet again.

Tokiya merely offered him the items again, which Otoya refused once more.

"Ittoki." Tokiya warned.

"But Tokiya~! I already drank orange juice!" Otoya whinged, not only elongating the 'a' in 'Tokiya', but also the 'u' in 'juice'.

They spent minutes like this. Tokiya would offer the medicine and the bottle of water, Otoya would refuse, Tokiya would give him either a warning glance or say his name threateningly, Otoya would whine again, and the cycle would repeat itself. It even came to a point when an annoyed Tokiya tried to force the medicine into Otoya's mouth but the other still had some strength to push his hand away.

Tokiya glanced at the clock and realized that he only had ten minutes left to get to class. He sighed exasperatedly while pinching the bridge of his nose. He had to figure out a way to get the stubborn male to take the remedy. "Itokki, just take the medicine."

"I'm fine! Really! I'm okay!"

"Ittoki..."

"Really, Tokiya! I'm not sick anymore!"

"Ittoki..."

"I'm okay! So I don't need medicine!"

"Ittoki..." Tokiya said, his tone becoming more forceful.

"See?" Otoya said, raising his arms to prove his point. "I'm okay! You don't have to give—"

"Otoya!"

The tone in Tokiya's voice as well as the fact that he used the redhead's first name immediately caught Otoya's attention. His head whipped to the side to look at the older teen in shock. However, he didn't get the chance to say anything as he was silenced by something warm on his lips.

Otoya let out a small gasp when he realized what was happening. His reaction gave Tokiya the opportunity to slip the capsules from his own mouth through the shocked teen's lips. The younger of the two remained frozen for a few seconds before he finally responded. He slowly closed his eyes as he pushed back into the taller man.

Tokiya smirked against Otoya's lips and tilted his head to deepen the kiss. Otoya's hands found the fabric of the other's uniform and his grip tightened around it. Their kiss became heated as each tried to dominate the other. It would've gone longer but the need for air soon broke them apart.

As both caught their breaths, Otoya looked up at Tokiya; a bewildered expression on his face. His features were flushed, perhaps from his illness or from the kiss, Tokiya didn't know.

"To-Tokiya?" Otoya choked out. As if nothing happened, Tokiya grabbed the bottle of water, uncapped it, and urged his roommate to drink.

"Drink."

Still slightly astonished at what happened, Otoya obliged and finally swallowed the medicine.

Tokiya sighed in relief. He then grabbed his bag on the other side of the room, went back to Otoya's side, and gave him a stern glance. "Rest."

He tried to keep his firm facade, but Tokiya couldn't hold in the smirk threatening to grace his features. With the redness of Otoya's face combined with his stunned expression, one couldn't really blame Tokiya being amused.

"Bu-but Tokiya-" Otoya tried to feebly protest. But he was cut off by Tokiya ruffling his hair.

"Rest." Tokiya said in a tone of finality before leaving the room.

The remaining occupant of the room stared at the door in a trance. His fingers rested on his lips as another blush adorned his features yet again.

ooo~oOo~ooo

That night, Tokiya entered the room, exhausted. He had gone to the library to study for their tests the upcoming week and completely lost track of time.

He let out a heavy sigh while putting his bag down. As he got ready for bed, a groan caught his attention. He turned to glance at Otoya, who seemed to be shivering despite the two sheets that enveloped him.

"T-To-Tokiya?" Otoya stuttered, as if he was somewhere really cold.

Tokiya moved to check his roommate's temperature. He was much warmer.

"Didn't I tell you to rest?" He said with a scowl.

"I d-did." Otoya replied. His voice seemed to be raspier. "Bu-but I had to do so-something eventually."

The older male's eyes narrowed. "What did you do?" he demanded.

"I-I tried practicing." Even with his tone of voice, Tokiya could practically imagine the younger male smiling sheepishly. He let out another sigh. It appears that ever since this whole event occurred he had been sighing much more often.

"Idiot, you should have slept, like what you're supposed to be doing now." He admonished.

"Bu-but Tokiya... I'm cold."

Tokiya refrained himself from sighing again as he grabbed his blanket and placed it on Otoya. He was about to go to sleep when Otoya spoke again.

"Tokiya~!" He whined. "I'm still c-cold."

Aforementioned male sat up again. He couldn't exactly blame Otoya since the sheets there were rather thin. While massaging the bridge of his nose, he asked. "What do you want me to do?"

"M-more heat."

Tokiya paused. He glanced up to look at Otoya, who seemed to be peeking through the covers and looking at him pleadingly. He thought about his course of action for several moments. He weighed the pros and cons of it but eventually threw it all to the wind. Thus, he grabbed his pillow and approached the bed opposite his.

"Move."

"Wha-what?" Otoya asked, obviously bewildered by the sudden command.

"Move over."

"Why?"

Tokiya sighed... again. "You said you wanted more heat."

"W-well, yeah, but I did-"

"Are you moving over or not?"

It took Otoya a few seconds of contemplation before finally making space for Tokiya. Tokiya raised the covers and slipped in, his back facing the other.

"Tokiya..."

"Go to sleep."

He felt Otoya nod and mumble in soft assent.

Moments later, both dozed off to deep slumber. Neither would notice how one snuggled closer to the other, his hand placing itself lightly on the other's waist while the other seemed to shift a bit closer the warmth behind him.

ooo~oOo~ooo

A few days later, Otoya was up and about with boundless energy again. He was prattling about one thing or another, bothering Tokiya again, like usual.

Tokiya sighed while pinching the bridge of his nose. Perhaps he should've left the younger teen alone to his sickness. But then again, his whining was a lot more annoying than his cheerful ramblings. He was about to tell Otoya off when something interrupted him. He sneezed.

This also silenced Otoya. "Ne, Tokiya, are you getting sick?"

"Don't be ridiculous." However, another sneeze came. He frowned. There was no way he could be sick. He, Ichinose Tokiya, never got sick.

He sneezed yet again.

His frown became clearer. As much as he hated to admit it, it seems that he apparently did.

Otoya grinned and threw his arms around Tokiya's neck. "Ne, Tokiya, this means I'll be taking care of you this time."

"I told you, I'm not sick." He insisted, in reminiscent of that time that Otoya was ill. But, to his chagrin, a cough contradicted him.

Otoya's grin widened even more. "Should I give you a kiss to make you feel better?" He said teasingly while puckering his lips.

Tokiya immediately pushed Otoya's face to the side. "Shut up." He muttered grudgingly, though one corner of his lips was faintly curled upwards.

His actions didn't deter Otoya whose smile remained intact.

After all, Tokiya didn't exactly say 'no' to his offer.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there goes my first attempt on yaoi. I really had to write this down before it left my mind! I love Tokiya and Otoya together. XD (That goes the same with the other two possible yaoi pairings in the show... XD...)<strong>

**I haven't written in a while but I tried my best. Hope you liked it.**

**Thanks for taking the time to read this!**


End file.
